1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel in which uniform distribution of an electric field may be secured when a large area touch screen panel is realized and an operation may be performed even when short is partially generated in the mesh-shaped opaque metal layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of selecting the indication content displayed on the screen of an image display device by a human hand or an object to input the command of a user.
Therefore, the touch screen panel is generally provided on the front face of the image display device to convert a contact position of the human hand or the object into an electrical signal. Therefore, the indication content selected in the contact position is received as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel may replace an additional input device coupled to the image display device to operate such as a keyboard and a mouse, the application range is gradually increasing.
As a type of implementing the touch screen panel, a resistive type, an optical sensing type, a capacitive type, and the like, are known. Among them, the capacitive type touch screen panel converts a touch input into an electrical signal, when a conductive sensing electrode senses a change in the capacitance formed with other adjacent sensing patterns or ground electrodes, or the like, by contacting with a user's hand or an object.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.